Ella, elle l'a
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Ella... ella lo tiene. Ése no-sé-qué... que otros no tienen. Sólo ella, ella, Alice, y nadie más. [Nyo!FrUk] [Dedicado a Cass].


_**A Mariana. Mi Mariana. Mi Cassie-Love.**_

_**Porque ella tiene el amor en los ojos, la sonrisa en la piel, y el dolor sentado entre los hombros. Ella lo tiene, ése no-sé-qué...**_

* * *

_Como una alegría _  
_Como una sonrisa _  
_Algo en la voz _  
_Que parece que nos dice "venid" _  
_Que nos ha hecho sentir bien _

El cabello, rubio, rubio a más no poder. El sol que se refleja en ellos se purifica a cada resplandor. Entre cada veta diáfana de rayos, tus pestañas se doran bajo ellos.

Y te ríes, Oh, ¡cómo te ríes! Luego pasas a la voz, esa vocecita tan fina, y a la vez tan determinada. Voz de cristal, que templa y rompe corazones a la vez. ¿Quién no podría sentirse seguro, cuando esa voz le acuna en las noches cruentas? Cuando la voz clara de una beldad te acaricia la cara, empapada en llanto, en mero llanto de alegría, alegría sólo por saber tu nombre. Hago un gesto, me pego más a ti. Y enarco la ceja. No, no me regañes. Nadie puede regañar estando sonrojada.

La mejillas, pálidas como tú sola, se colorean de manera casi graciosa, con el color de un beso de buenos días. Casi podía ver el pincel mojado en acuarela rojo clarito, tan clarito. Y me río.

_Es como toda la historia  
De la gente negra  
Que se balancea  
Entre el amor y la desesperación  
Algo baila en ti  
Sí, tú lo tienes, tú lo tienes._

Tus ojos verdes me miran con recelo y ternura, la vibrante llama verde de tus vibrantes ojos verdes no me deja contemplar el resto de tu carita de ángel. Tan puros, tan oscuros. Puedo ver a la pequeña bailarina de ballet, haciendo piruetas dentro de ti. Mira, pero qué descarada, la bailarina. Me está tirando besos, y tú, no has caído en la cuenta.

Está ahí, dentro de ti.

_Ella tiene este muy pequeño suplemento del alma.  
Este indefinible encanto.  
Esta pequeña llama..._

Cuando te tomo de la mano, puedo sentir todo el amor que corre por tus venas, los besos que mandas a cada latido. Irradias amor, paz. Y no te das cuenta...

Que tu propio esplendor te impide ver cuánto brillas.

Cuando te beso, tus labios tiemblan un poquito. Cruzas la mano izquierda por mi cuello, como si me fuera a escapar, como si te fuera a dejar escapar. La aprietas en un puño, yo sonrío, y abres tu boquita de princesa, apasionada princesa. Y nos besamos. Me dan ganas de llorar cada que te beso, chérie. Siento que te robo el encanto, el alma, el amor, porque lo siento en mis labios y en mi pecho. Pero -mira qué curioso- porque si te vuelvo a besar, resplandeces más.

_Golpe en el tonel, _  
_En los pianos, _  
_En todo lo que Dios pueda ponerte entre las manos... _  
_Muestra tu risa o tu tristeza._

Tu corazón golpea al mío, tus pechos se pegan un poco más abajo de los míos, y la manos tuyas se aferran a mi espalda, como quien abraza a la persona que más ama. Como cuando te abrazo. La música de tu corazón, de inglesa, de dama, de persona que sabe cuando el Earl Grey está en su punto, resuena en mis costillas. Tu carita se confunde; cejas fruncidas, mejillas coloreadas y labios apretados. Y ojitos suplicantes, amorosos, sinceros. Como si no supieras qué hacer. Como si no supieras si reír o llorar.

Vamos, ma lumière, muéstrame un poco de las dos.

_Sino que tú no tienes nada, tú eres rey. _  
_Que tu buscas todavía los dotes que duermen en ti _  
_Tú sabes que esto no se compra. _  
_Cuando tú lo tienes tú lo tienes. _

Ah, mon amour. ¿Acaso no lo ves, no te das cuenta? ¿Qué es lo que buscas mon cher? Si está ahí. Ahí,_ ahí. _Justo dentro de ti.

Frunces la boca, con mi dedo aún entre tus pechos. No has parado de mirar en derredor, y pasas de que has puesto un mohín adorable. Me miras, me miras, el verde fundiéndose con el azul. Desatas el moño que ha recogido mi cabello en todo el día, dejando las onduladas mechas desordenadas caerse por mi espalda. Me pasas un mechón tras la oreja y sonríes.

Agachas la cabeza de súbito, y aprietas los puños contra tus muslos, cayendo en cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, y me das la espalda, abrazándote a ti misma.

_No me mires_ , murmuras.

Y cuando te cuestiono el por qué, dos espesas lagrimillas de cristal resbalan por el mentón de porcelana.

_Yo... no... contigo... soy tan pequeña... tan imperfecta... que..._

No puedo más; te callo. Hundes la nariz en mi cuello, y sollozas un poquito más. Amor, amor mío, dulzura, ¿qué no me crees? Que yo me enamoré de todo lo que eres. De tus desconfianzas, de tus miedos. De tu aliento frío, y tu interior tan caliente. De tu orgullo de doble filo, y de la ternura que rebosan tus ojos. De la forma que se te hacen los párpados cuando bajas la mirada. De tus palabras llenas de amor, de llanto.

Y de algo más...

Sin forma, etéreo, que no se puede rozar con los dedos.

Sublime, con sabor a un beso con el alma.

Eso, mi amor...

_Ella, elle l'a  
Ce je n'sais quoi  
Que d'autres n'ont pas  
Qui nous met dans un drôle d'état  
Ella, elle l'a  
Ella, elle l'a..._

* * *

**_Desde hace bastante quería escribir algo con las de Gall, y esta en especial me gusta mucho. La letra y melodía son lindas, pero a mí me gusta porque me recuerda al amor de mi vida._**

**_Cassie, I hope you liked. Te amo, te amo en demasía, no pases de eso, s'il vous plâit._**

**_Why'd you only call me when you're high?_**

**_You never call me when you're sober..._**

**_[Yep, Arctic y Evanscence. Salieron juntas en aleatorio de mera casualidad, y me recordaron que mon amour Cassie no me ha llamado :c] (Just kidding) (but I miss u)_**


End file.
